


Maneuvers

by Zdenka



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spanish ambassador to the court of King James suffers a misfortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> I discovered the "pirate rabbi" Samuel Palache, and the incident on which this ficlet is based, in the not always historical but highly entertaining work by Edward Kritzler: _Jewish Pirates of the Caribbean: How a Generation of Swashbuckling Jews Carved Out an Empire in the New World in Their Quest for Treasure, Religious Freedom -- and Revenge_ (2008).
> 
> See below for the Purimgifts 2013 icon set!

The coachman, hired by Samuel Palache during the time he should remain in London, was becoming used to his patron’s eccentricities. He was therefore not entirely surprised when Palache leaned out the carriage window and called to him to stop, although they were not near their destination.

“Is that not the carriage of the Count of Gondomar?” The coat of arms displayed on the side of the carriage made the question unnecessary.

“Yes, sir,” the coachman replied, wondering what would come of it. It was widely known throughout London that the Spanish ambassador was diligently trying to have Palache hanged as a pirate, with the Dutch ambassador equally determined to prove Palache a legitimate privateer and therefore not subject to the rigors of the law.

The old man considered for a moment, stroking his long white beard. “As the Ambassador is so keen to convict me for piracy, perhaps I should give him a lesson in maneuvers.” Though his tone was mild, there was an impish spark in his eyes. 

“Sir?” the coachman inquired with some apprehension.

“Would you not care to cause some inconvenience to his Excellency the Count? I cannot promise that the enterprise is completely without risk, but I will undertake to pay any losses.”

Somewhat against his own better judgement, the coachman found himself asking, “What should I do?”

Palache held up his hand. “Bring us up behind him – now to the side, that’s right – wait until I give the word, then forward full speed.” He tensed, leaning forward. “Now!”

The old man had taken good care to brace himself against the interior of the coach, not to be thrown about by the sudden shock of collision. He nodded approvingly. “That was a very effective piece of navigation, good coachman. Quite as good as some I have seen at sea. Now to withdraw, in good order . . .” The coachman skillfully maneuvered his vehicle around the Count’s no-longer pristine carriage. He did not bother to hide his amusement. “Indeed, if his carriage were a ship, it would be taking in water. I rather think he will have to walk home, or wait at the roadside for someone to repair it.” Palache settled himself comfortably back in the cushions.

The Count himself leaned out his carriage window to survey the damage. He was not well-pleased by what he saw, and his mood was not improved by recognizing Palache. Palache greeted the Count tranquilly with his hand as they passed. That worthy’s face darkened, but he found himself at loss for speech.

To increase the Count's discomfort, a crowd had begun to gather, attracted by the spectacle. The Spanish ambassador was not popular among the London citizenry, and there was a certain amount of jeering and laughter. The Count thought too highly of his dignity to reply, but his face was eloquent.

“Praised be the Lord,” Palache recited tranquilly, “who casts the enemies of his people into a pit. Now onward. The Lord Mayor is expecting me to dine with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Purimgifts 2013 Icon Set**
> 
> These icons are made by me and anyone is free to use them. I appreciate when people give credit for icons, though in this case it requires waiting a couple of days until I am able to reveal my identity. :)
> 
> _Fandoms:_  
>  Tanakh (4)  
> Post-Biblical Jewish RPF (5)  
> Shakespeare - The Merchant of Venice (2)  
> Mary Renault - Alexander Trilogy (1)
> 
> 1 |  | 2 |  | 3 |  | 4 |   
> ---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
> 5 |  | 6 |  | 7 |  | 8 |   
> 9 |  | 10 |  | 11 |  | 12 |   
>   
>   
> _Details and Image Credits:_  
>  1\. Miriam leading the women of Israel in song at the Red Sea. Detail of an illustration from the Golden Haggadah, a medieval Jewish manuscript.  
> 2-3. "Miriam" (1862) by Anselm Friedrich Feuerbach.  
> 4\. The two names of Hadassah/Esther, in Roman and Hebrew letters. Background: stock photo of myrtle by Patrizio Martorana from Stock.XCHNG (Image ID: 1117317).  
> 5-8. Berenice of Cilicia. Detail from "Trial of the Apostle Paul" (1875) by Nikolai Bodarevsky.  
> 9\. Samuel Palache, Pirate Rabbi! If he's not his own fandom, he should be.  
> 10-11. "Jessica" (1888) by Sir Samuel Luke Fildes.  
> 12\. Alexander (with Hephaistion) reassuring Sisygambis, the mother of Darius. Detail from "Alexander in the Tent of Darius" (c. 1517), a fresco in the Villa Farnesina, Rome, by Giovanni Antonio Bazzi 'Il Sodoma.'


End file.
